User talk:Skipper733/Archive 1
RFa tanks for vote in my Rfa-- 21:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :YOU are welcome --Skipper733 01:28, 12 June 2009 (UTC) neat Awsome page :how do you want your page to know how change it.-- 13:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi and welcome, I see that you are Rank eight well if you go to my shop I have deals on fairy dust! If you want to see my shop you can find a link @ my page. also please put your sig in my traffic(mylegonetwork.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Joeman200/sig -- Sig Can you and Joeman please take a look at our Signature policy... It contains instructions on setting up signatures. (And for Joeman, getting rid of all that code on the article). 17:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) So were is your store :your sig is ready -- 22:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) -- 22:18, 15 June 2009 (UTC) trades I send to you the license give me the catapult -- 22:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) thank you sig I seen like you don't sig with ~~~~ and set up your sig with the correct order #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:(your username)/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. -- 00:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Here is a test to see if it worked -- 00:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Remove the () and it going to work fine-- 00:30, 16 June 2009 (UTC) grammar I seen your grammar and is worst than mine can you try to have better grammar.-- 22:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) IRC you use java?-- 22:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Sadly no :( -- 22:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Just I ask for talk in the IRC-- 22:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) How many fairy dust do you want? 5 fairy dust would be nice-- 17:12, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Neb I've seen your message. Do you want clicks or items for the nebular crystal? 17:59, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Check your talk.-- 00:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Can you press my Bee Battle module, im Rzord1290 RE: Hi The movie isnt mine, I found it on YouTube, I though it was good so I used it, The reason I needed you to click my Bee battle is so I can get a drone bee--Randio (talk) 17:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Put your sig Put your sig in my traffic -- 19:36, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ... what hind of trade...-- 19:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I think I'll pass but thanks anyways -- 01:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC) TT I can give you 30 thanks for shopping @ Terrific Trades | | | good!-- 15:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Pikeman Sure, i'd love a free pikeman. What are you tiping me for anyways? 15:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) barnstars the barnstars are given in talk pages not direct to the user pages.-- 15:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Deep Sea Danger Zone Please buy from the Deep Sea Danger Zone. For this week only you can bargain. And also please donate. 00:25, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Confused You said pick any rank 8 trade. Did u mean for donate or trades from my shop?? 00:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Mean any rank 8 trade from you're shop.-- 13:21, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Aplogies My bad, Ill give you it later Prize For the prize pick anything?? Ok, ill take a Knight. 22:45, 23 June 2009 (UTC) can u click again by zakman can u click on my millstone hurling module again i sent u the millstone Catapult Please send Catapult a.s.a.p. Ill add you. 18:02, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Please send the The Catapult Please send the catapult i added u. 22:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) It's sent-- 23:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Did I give you the beavers? ???? -- 14:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) donation ok I'll take any thing! How about a few fairy dust?-- 22:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Like I said I'll take any thing file the File:P6100001.jpg will be deleted after 5 days of no use.-- 17:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) JOBS can i work at ur trade market skipper? I can get items and buy from other stores to get the items-User:Skullkeepa14]] Oh why sure of course!!!-- 17:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) What is my first assignment boss-skullkeepa14 I will advertise the market-Skullkeepa14 :great get to it!-- 15:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Skipper, I'm buying an advertisement So write down What u want it to say and add links to the shop etc. Got it? Then I will copy it into add once it's bought.-Skullkeepa14 I have wrote the application for the ad and it has been sent . So if It get's approved it will be on the ad space of a secret some 1. Here is the ad: Can't get through that rank? Tired of Paying too much? Come to the MLN ELVES store! We Have everything In stock from rank 1-3! We also have items from rank 1-8. Whatever it is The MLN ELVES will cater for your needs! ----------- U like it?-Skullkeepa14 traffic sorry but a new rule says: If you post in your sig you will be disqualified.-- 18:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Me RANK 4 Skipper I have turned rank 4 at last! Also Could I buy 200 clix For 200 clix On my DEM. Wat would u like ur clix on?-skullkeepa14 Favour Skipper, would you do me a favour? Would you please visit my blog? I just posted a new article in it but if I go to my blog the first message I see is my old one from july 3rd (I made one today, July 4rth)! If you see the same then try to click on 'older posts' and then on 'newer posts' then you should see it. But if you see the one from today at once please tell me! Thank you. 15:05, 4 July 2009 (UTC)